Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. As inventory systems grow, the challenges of simultaneously completing a large number of packing, storing, and other inventory-related tasks become non-trivial. In inventory systems tasked with responding to large numbers of diverse inventory requests, inefficient utilization of system resources, including space, equipment, wireless network setup and manpower, can result in lower throughput, unacceptably long response times, an ever-increasing backlog of unfinished tasks, and, in general, poor system performance. Network engineers are increasingly interested in analyzing how wireless network activity performs relative to the floor layout of modern inventory systems. Currently much of the available wireless network activity connectivity information provided to engineers is in hard-to-read formats, and the sheer volume of the data makes it difficult to analyze. Even with the data, it is difficult for engineers to determine where network problems are occurring.